Danny Phantom-World hero
by FireSoulKid
Summary: After telling his parents that he's a halfa, his world changes. Friends become foes, and foes become just a bit more then friends. Meanwhile, an evil is brewing, one thats going to take every power and resource he has just to survive. Can he do it?
1. Meaningful wishes

**Welcome guys :D if you recognize my profile and see my stories are gone, I'm so sorry. I was using a school computer and didn't have a lot of time. But now I do, and I am bringing a new story, one filled with everything I love about this show. This is going to be an AU, not too much, but allies will become enemies, and enemies will become the most trusted of friends for our young trio.**

 **I'm going to start out with saying I finally figured out how to moderate guest reviews, so please don't. if you have a problem with me, PM me or use an actual account, I can't take anyone without an actual account to talk to rationally seriously. If you guys are wondering why I'm so adamant on this part, you should know I have had flamers with no real accounts that have been rather... ahem. Not very nice lol.**

 **Anyways, ABOUT THE STORY. This is a story about our favorite half ghost, and how his life would be different if a few characters had more intelligence then the average cartoon character. More at the bottom, but for now, LETS GOOOOOOOO**

 **Chapter 1: Meaningful wishes**

The night sky, one of the most beautiful views in the world. It also helps when you can fly. "Tucker, do you see him? This is the third time TONIGHT he has gotten out!" snapped a very annoyed half ghost. "Hey man, I'm trying. I'm just as unhappy as you are!" a collective sigh goes around the group. "let's go home for the night, how much trouble can the box ghost really do in one night anyways?" Danny uncertainly looks around, before deciding she's right. "ok Sam. Everyone head home for the night. I don't know about you, but I could use more than an hour of sleep a night." As everyone says goodbye, Danny heads home.

 ***DANNYS POV***

Only one word can go through my mind when I go through the door, and my parents are sitting there on the couch with angry looks on their faces. _CRAP! "_ Hi mom… hi dad… how's it hanging?" _wow. That's was lame. Next thing you know I'm going to be swearing in dessert items._ "HI? DANNY FENTON YOU ARE LATE FOR THE LAST TIME, YOUR GROUNDED!" I cringe as the volume reaches its peak "BUT MOM, I tried! I really did, but… something came up." I don't even know why I even try. "go to your room son, we will discuss this later." My dad shakes his head as they go upstairs. I feel like it would be easier if they knew… maybe it's time to tell them. _NO. THEY HATE GHOSTS, THEY WOULD DESTROY YOU._ That's the excuse I use. but maybe I should put my trust into them. Ok. Tomorrow, I tell them

* **the next day***

I walk down to the lab where they are working on the next invention... probably to hunt me down. Sigh... here goes. "mom... dad… I'm finally… I'm finally ready to tell you why I've been... distant lately." They look at me questioningly, with a certain kind of innocence in their eye. "I'm not asking you to accept me... or even to look at me like your child anymore." They look at each other and look at me. "honey, no matter what happened or whatever your secret is, we will always love you. More than anything!" "ya champ, you're a Fenton through and through, one hundred percent!" I cringe as I hear that. "ya about that… you're not quite right on that one…" that gives enough pause to do what I need to do.

I steel myself as my life changes more than I'll ever truly know. The bright white rings float into view, separating, and finally it happens. I have transformed in front of my family. I'm afraid to look up but I know I have to. When I look into my parents' eyes, I see something I never thought I would see. Concern, and the love I always got from them. "oh Danny! How is this happening? Are you a ghost? Or something entirely different?" my mom yells. But honestly, I'm happy to just not be shot on sight. "ya Danny-o, you should have told us, we would never hunt you! no matter what you are, our son! A Fenton."

I didn't know I could be happier until this moment. My mom and dad. They accept me. Speaking of acceptance, maybe the fruit loop would like this information. "hey mom, dad. There is something you need to know. About Vlad." They look at each other and look back at me. "but, he has to tell you himself."

 **I KNOW I KNOW! Its short I know. I wanted to make this just so you guys know I'm alive. Don't worry, I plan to make chapters about 2-3 thousand words, this was just so people know I'm alive lol**

 **A few announcements, I'm going to be posting a few potential spoilers, tell me what you would think if this happened in the story**

 **1: While Maddie and jack are mad at Vlad, they come to realize his side. Eventually he becomes an ally. Not a reliable one, but one nonetheless**

 **2: Valerie finds out Danny's secret, but still hunts him out of betrayal at first, soon coming to accept and help him.**

 **3: Tucker and Sam as a couple. No matter what, this is a Danny x ember thing, and I want them to be happy**

 **That's all for now 3**


	2. Revelations

**WELCOME! I just want to start off by saying thank you for the 3 reviews, I'm grateful even one person was kind enough to leave one, but 3? Heck ya! To celebrate, I'm making a contest. PM me a story in 50 words or less, the best one will get the honor of deciding one minor pairing for the story (Dash, Paulina, Technus, etc.) I'm one of the writers who likes to answer the reviews so hear goes**

 **TFSyndicate: I'm glad you liked it! And to clear up any lingering doubts, this is about the middle of season 3, Dani exists and is known by Danny but D-stabilized has yet to happen, as well as phantom planet, this story is about how one decision can change everything.**

 **Invader Johnny: ya I wanted to get them accepting Danny on the first chapter, I believe a parent's love can overcome any obsession.**

 **NOW ON TO THE STORY**

 **Chapter 2: Revelations**

 ***Danny's pov***

I see we are on our way to Vlad's house. In about 20 minutes, his life is going to change, for better or worse… and honestly, I don't know what I want. I mean I hate the guy. I downright don't like him. He is the cause of most of my suffering. But… what kind of hero am I changing someone's life like this? Am I don't the right thing? I don't know anymore.

"Hey Danny, you coming?" my dad shouts. Huh? I look out the window and we are here. I guess I had a lot more on my mind then I thought. I get out of the car and suppress a shiver. I have so many bad memories of this place… speaking of bad memories in here, I wonder how Dani is doing. I should go check on her soon. She might be half ghost, but technically she isn't even a year old. "Dear, what are you thinking? We don't have to do this if you don't want to." I snap my head up and hastily add "no mom thank you but this needs to happen." I rush to the door and knock… and wait.

"PUFF PASTRIES, WHO IS AT MY DOOR AT 7 IN THE- oh! What a surprise! Maddie! Danny! …jack. Please come in." we head into his main study and sit down. I don't know what to say, and all I manage to get out is "I told them. About me. About everything I've done." I'm met by a stone-cold face, and flinch as he looks down on me. "whatever do you mean, what have you done my dear boy? Surely a young man like you hasn't gotten into any trouble?" I sigh. I knew he would react like this. I don't want to force him, but I might have to at this point. "Vlad, they know. And you're going to tell them your secret to, otherwise I will. They deserve to know everything. I mean it." He smiles, and I freeze. "show me then. Show them what you are." That gives me room to pause. Even though they know, I don't like showing who I really am to them if I can avoid it. "fine." Is all I can manage, and I pull at the cold spot in my chest.

The rings form, and I soon become my ghost half, Danny Phantom. I look up and see Vlad freeze in utter terror. "no… you actually did it. But WHY?!" "because he is our son, and he trusts us." I hear my dad say solemnly. I nod at Vlad. "your turn." I see in his eyes he has no other choice. He closes them and repeats the process I just did. Soon, Vlad masters is replaced by Vlad Plasmius. "YOU'RE THE WISCONSIN GHOST?!" my parents scream. Horror turns to understanding, and that turns into anger. Anger melds into fury, and my parents take out their guns. "Danny stand back." My dad says grimly. "WHAT?! Mom, dad, you can't do this!" my mom looks in my direction, but all I see is anger… with a hint of betrayal.

She looks back at Vlad. "You possessed Jack, you tried to get him thrown in jail, you tried to HURT MY SON, and you expect anything to be ok?" I am surprised and horrified when Vlad turns back to human. "No. I do not. In fact, I don't expect to survive this very hour. Do what you wish, I insist." My parents look surprised, but don't relent. I do the only thing I can think of. I hear a blast being shot, and I dive. Vlad's eyes are closed, seemingly accepting his fate. One that I can't allow. I raise a shield around us and the blast is knocked away. "STOP!" my parents instantly pale and lower their weapons, and I am grateful for it. Their weapons are getting stronger and stronger… "Mom, Dad, look at yourselves! You raised me to give anyone a chance, how could you shoot at a living person!?" they lower their heads in shame, but they still have a bit of anger in them. I can feel it. I look at Vlad and narrow my eyes. "just because I don't want them hurting you, doesn't mean you're not explaining yourself." He looks up gratefully, an emotion I don't expect coming from him. "everybody, please sit down. It appears I have quite a bit of explaining to do.

As everyone sits down, I get a text from Sam and Tucker

Sam: you ok? We haven't heard from you in a while

Tucker: ya what's going on? We still need to find the box ghost.

Danny: long story short, I told mom and dad I'm a half-ghost, so had Vlad. We are in the middle of talking about it right now. Talk soon, explaining everything later. PROMISE :)

I sat down my phone, and apparently, I zoned out a bit because my parents and Vlad were already in a heated argument. " I was in the hospital for most of my youth, and not ONE visit, did you expect me to truly call you friends after that?!" "YES, WE TRIED. YOU KEPT TURNING US AWAY. ME AND MADDIE WANTED NOTHING MORE THEN TO SEE YOU!" Vlad was red with anger at this point. " YOU COULD HAVE KEPT TRYING! WHAT I AM IS BECAUSE OF YOU. THE LEAST I EXPECTED WAS A VISIT, I WOULD HAVE RELENTED IF YOU KEPT TRYING!" oooooh boy. This is not good. "guys… can we quiet down a bit?" both my parents and Vlad turn around and snap "NOT UNTIL HE/THEY APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!" they pause and look at each other. "aww see, friends already!" they glower at me as I sigh.

I tried at least. Seriously, how long can they fight?! My mom looks over. "Vlad as you know, we don't trust you. We don't like you. But you were once our friend. We would like to rekindle that. If you are willing to change your ways, we would like to start over." Vlad for once actually looked genuinely moved "… would you guys like to stay for dinner? Best steak in the state." Mom and dad nod. "that would be nice." Hmm. This is weird, but hey. Free food, sweet!

 **Kinda short I know, but they will keep getting longer. Remember to follow the story and review or pm me if you have any notes or suggestions, id love to hear them :).**

 **Just to let everybody know, there is no schedule for updates, so just watch out for an update. Till next time 3**


	3. Burning crush

**WELCOME! I wanted to say thanks for the 8 reviews, I'm proud I have written something that people want to comment on. IM GOING TO REPLY TO THOSE NOW, and hopefully more people will ask questions or comment on the chapter that I can respond to…. Wink wink.**

 **Invader Johnny: ya I always thought Vlad's reason for hating jack was kind of stupid… I mean, ghost powers. Your welcome to be honest haha.**

 **Devilzxknight86: thanks, I'm glad its interesting. I feel like longer paragraphs would ruin the flow, as I don't write that way, making it choppy. I'm sorry you don't like it I'll try to help when I can.**

 **DigiPhantom: ya it is a bit rushed, I've never been one for filler. I just want to get the main point and maybe some side pieces like relationships. Glad you like the story**

 **TFSyndicate: while I would enjoy it, I think I'm going to have to pass. I feel like the best way to respect the dead is to let them rest. I don't want to keep his name in the spotlight anymore he deserves some rest. Thanks for the review hope to see you again.**

 **Zane Fox: thanks for the review, hope to see you again**

 **NOW ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 3: Burning crush**

 ***Danny's pov***

Dinner was uneventful. mom and dad exchanged stories with Vlad about what has happened that one another missed over the last few years, and I sat there trying to stay awake. We went on our way soon after and now we are home. "MOM IM GOING OUT BE BACK SOON!" I yell already halfway out the door. I sensed a ghost. A familiar one. I've started to be able to tell the difference in my ghost sense. Every ghost is unique, giving my ghost sense a different feel depending on the ghost.

I fly around for a few minutes but come up short. "I guess no ghost is around..." I whisper to myself. "really dipstick? After all the training you've put in, you can't find me?" "AAAAH" I yelp. I turn around and find the exact ghost I felt. Ember Mclain. "Ember? Back again to try to make everyone slaves to your music. Your kind of a little late. No one wants to hear your garbage." She instantly gets angry, but to my surprise she lets it go soon after. "no, I'm here to say I'm done. I'm tired of losing, I'm tired of cleaning up my wounds, I want a truce."

We stand there for a few minutes before I can even respond. "you… you want a truce with me? Your enemy?" I asked in doubt. "don't get me wrong, I don't like you. But I'm tired of getting hurt. If I stop attacking Amity Park, I want to stop fighting you." I guess that's a fair deal, one less ghost to hurt and hurt me back. "ok… I don't get why you want this, but I'm willing to give it a chance if you are. She steps back and prepares to leave. "good. Maybe we will see each other again." She smirks and disappears in a spiral of fire. My cheeks turn red as I ponder what she meant by that. _"_ does she WANT to see me again...?"

I'm walking back inside and decide to check on the lab. I see mom and dad looking up at me smiling. "your just in time, we were thinking about running some tests on you to help with figuring out your unique core. We might be able to help you better if we understand you more. Besides, we need your signature to program our stuff not to hurt you." I smile and nod, even though I'm a bit apprehensive about them testing on me after everything they've done to my ghost half before they discovered my secret. "ok mom, where do you want me?"

 ***10 minutes later***

"hey mads, is it finished yet?" I hear my dad ask. "yes sweetie, the results are in." I'm honestly kind of worried. What if they found out something bad? "well sweetie, we have concluded you have a cold core, which is where your ice powers come from. What is weird is we have measured your cores temperature and it seems to only go cold when you activate an ice ability. Most ghosts core is a steady temperature, but yours seems to change depending on the power you use." I process the information, but I still don't fully understand. "does that mean I could raise it to use hot powers like fire or lightning?" she takes a moment to think about it. "no, your core while able to change temperatures is a cold core. If you attempted to use fire or lightning, you would cause irreversible damage to your core. It's kind of like trying to get heat from ice. It is just not possible." Oh, that's kind of disappointing. At least I'm able to use ice powers. Its kind of…cool. Haha I crack myself up. "anything else mom?"

She takes a while to look at a chart, soon looking up at me. "well there is one other thing, your "ghost level". On a normal ecto level, you're a 7.5. in comparison, that ghost you call skulker is a 5.0. meaning you're a fair amount more powerful than even the higher ghosts." Wait. I'm more powerful then skulker? HA! Take that you undergrown ghost! "so I'm more powerful then any of the ghosts I fight?" she looks at me in slight disappointment. "unfortunately not. That plant ghost you fought with ice is a 9.5, and Vlad himself is a 10.2." oh wow. He is that much more powerful than me? "ok. So I still need to watch my back. Got it. Ok mom, I'm going to go hang out with Sam, cya later?"

"ok sweetie, have fun!" with that, I turn to fly to her house.

* **15 minutes later***

I phase into her room and see her laying down. "hey sam, how's it going?" she looks at me in surprise, the has a slightly scared look. "hey Danny, I have something to tell you. I hope you accept it, but if you don't, I get it." I'm kind of scared because she has never given this kind of look, but I am curious now. "ok Sam, you can tell me anything." she takes a deep breath and says the words that will eventually change my life. "I think I'm in love with you."

 **HI GUYS! I was actually not planning on posting until December but decided to give everyone a treat! I'm gonna keep this short, but I hope to see some reviews to respond to and hopefully some follows? Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. it all falls down-part one

**WELCOME! Time for another update after a very long Christmas. First things first. I want this story to be heavily influenced by the readers, so if you have any idea you want implemented please put it in a review or pm. (following and favoriting doesn't hurt either) I don't wanna beg for them, but because this story is influenced by readers, I kinda have a need for them.**

 **That said, lets reply to last chapters review**

 **Invader Johnny: ya the truce was going to be the meat of the story ;) hope you liked it**

 **Welp, I think that's it. So now, time for the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 4: it all falls down part one**

I look at Sam with a mix of emotions. Fear, happiness, hope. Finally, I land on one. "Sam… I-" suddenly a ghost portal pops up inside of her room. But it looks off. like its tainted somehow. Sam looks at me in a mix of fear and wonder. "Danny what is that?" I honestly don't know what to give her. I have never seen anything like this, and it scares me just as much as it does her if not more. Like my ghost half knows something is wrong. I am about to answer her when I feel some sort of suction, coming from the portal

"what the? what is this? Sam it's pulling me in!"

She looks at me with fear and tugs on my arm. "UGH! ITS TO STRONG!" my body is partially in the portal by now and I don't know what to do. "Sam, i- this might be goodbye for now." And with those words I am gone.

 ***HOURS LATER***

I wake up on the middle of the street. But somethings wrong. Very wrong the buildings are ruined beyond repair and I can feel death in the air. "what the heck! Who could do this? I'll make them pay!

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF OUR LORD YOU WILL STATE YOUR BUSINE- oh! Sir! I am so sorry, I didn't recognize you."

I had no idea what he meant, but I can tell this person is ghostly. And he isn't alone. I transform and take flight. "I don't know what you creeps want, but I'm here to take you out!" they look surprised making it all the easier to knock them all out with a quick ecto ray to the face. I transform back to human. I walk around for a few hours, not knowing where to go.

 **THWACK!**

I cringe and turn around. I see a man with a gun at his side giving me a look of pure venom.

"so. You came around here. I didn't think we would have to face you this soon. I sent the rest away, so I guess you'll have to deal with just me instead."

I had no idea who this guy was, but he looked very familiar. "look sir, I have no idea where I am. My name is Danny Fenton. If you could help me-"

"STOP!" he interrupts me startling me. "how dare you say that name? HOW DARE YOU STAND WHERE HE STOOD! You think because you look like him you can call yourself the man I called my best friend?! No more! I can't stand for this! I won't!"

The more he talks the more it feels like I know him from somewhere. It's on the back of my brain but I can't seem to place it. "sir, STOP! I didn't do anything. look if you take me to my family I am sure you can get some kind of reward!"

He stops and glares at me with pure ice. "your family huh. Ya. I wish I could see them more then anything. too bad that will never happen again!" he aims and shoots at me.

I dodge with everything I have. This man is an excellent shooter. It's like he knows my moves better than I do! Before long I am getting tired and he hits his mark. I get blasted across the chest. It seems to surprise him more then me.

"how- your so much stronger then my gun could ever produce. How did that hurt?" that could only hurt you before the transformation."

I gasp raggedly. "please, I am not sure what you mean. What transformation? Whats going on here? Who are you?" who is he? I know him, I'm sure of it. I look at him once more. The beret. The glasses. The high usage of tech. everything narrows it to one person. The one person in this town with those features and the genius needed to use tech like that. But, how did this happen? How is he so old? I was just in Sam's room!

"Tucker?"

With that one word all I see is darkness.

 ***Tuckers(?) POV***

"how? This isn't possible unless… clockwork." I need to go see clockwork. These days he isn't around much but he still tries to help. He calls it him fixing his own mistakes, but I don't see how that is. He didn't do anything wrong unless he is keeping something from us, but I don't see how that would make up for anything. I grab my radio and speak into it.

"TechOne to Gothgirl"

"for the last time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

I chuckle. Even after all these years she is still the boss I have come to know and love as my best friend.

"I'm sorry Sam. But we have a problem. Clockwork has meddled again, and this time it's a pretty big one." I hear a crackle then she speaks. "what happened? What did he do?"

I don't know how to tell her. She was the one most heartbroken by what happened.

"it's about Danny."

I hear a curse and a object smashing "what about him? What happened this time? I chuckle a little bit, not knowing what to say this time. I mean, even to me this is a little bit crazy. I raise the radio back to my mouth and speak the words I'd come to realize I needed all this time

"clockwork I assume, brought him back. The old Danny. **OUR** Danny."

 **HI GUYS! As you see from the title, this is the first special of the story! What happened? Why did Tucker shoot at Danny, and why is he older? Who knows? (me)**

 **As always, review what you think and any ideas, and please follow and fave.**


End file.
